Bleeding Hearts
by MiidniightSoul
Summary: He was torn. Broken. Miserable. The only light he saw was his own darkness. But every time he fell apart, she was there to pick up the pieces and put them back together. Zero/Yuuki
1. Sorrowful Desires

_A/N: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Sorrowful Desires<em>

_"For he loved her, as you can only love someone who is an echo of yourself at your time of deepest sorrow." - Orson Scott Card_

The liquid dripped down her pale neck, staining her once white blouse, crimson.

_Red._

The smell of it drove him insane, almost to the point of madness. Deep down he yearned for every single drop of her blood. He wanted to drain her while having his arms around her slim waist, pressing her close to him with her hands clinging onto his pale shirt.

_Red._

He was a monster. A creature that deserved to drown inside the darkness of his own misery. Her kindness, her love, her caring heart, everything, he wasn't worth receiving it. He tried to push her away, keep her in a safe distance but she always came back to him. No matter how cruel he was to her, she kept smiling and caring.

_Why?_

Why would anyone want to get close to a monster? A monster like him?

In his mind, he thought of a dozen possibilities on how to put an end to his pathetic life. He was so close to end it all, to just throw everything away. The emptiness inside his cold heart was almost unbearable to handle. He wanted to let go but…

But then she always came and saved him. Every time. She saved him from falling deeper into nothingness. She saved him from ripping himself into pieces. She saved him from going insane. She saved him from himself.

But now here he was, his cold lips pressed against the nape of her neck and his pearly white fangs buried inside her warm, delicate skin. For four years he tried to suppress his animal side that starved for her blood but time has come where he couldn't hold it in anymore. His humanity was slowly fading away, day after day and there was nothing he could do about it. Only by drinking her blood could his body and mind be in ease, even if it was just for a moment.

_Such a disgusting and selfish need._

"Ahh, Zero." She whispered his name, sending him chills down his spine. Zero selfishly continued drinking from her as if his life was depending on it. Locked in a sort of an embrace, he drew his face away from her neck only to lick away the remaining blood on her skin. After a few moments of silence, he finally pushed himself back against the cold wall and wiped away the red liquid from his mouth with the back of his hand. Her big, brown eyes were staring at him and for a second, his own stared back at her.

He could still taste her sweet blood on his tongue. But unfortunately it wasn't the only thing he could taste…

She would never know. And he would never tell her.

His unconditional love for her would always remain in the shadows of the night.

He wanted to make it all his, her heart, her body, her mind.

But he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to for there was another man who had already stolen her heart.

In his dreams, she belonged to him.

But she would never know.

For her, he would forever suffer in silence.

For her, he would forever…

…love her in _silence._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello :3 This is my first time writing a fan fiction and I know the first chapter is very short but I promise the next chapters are going to be longer. I would really appreciate it if you could review my work and let me now if you liked it or not. :)_


	2. Sweet Solace

_Sweet Solace_

_"Maybe that's what hell is. You go mad and all your demons come and get you just as fast as you can think them up."_

"No..." Zero mumbled as he kept shifting in his sleep. His silver hair was a mess and cold sweat dripped down his pale forehead. His hands were curled into fists and his nails ripped the skin of his palm open, making it bleed.

He was breathing heavily, almost uneven and his heart was pounding against his chest, ready to jump out.

_"Zero..." His twin whispered brokenly. Blood was streaming down from his deep wounds that covered his fragile body. Zero simply stared at him, unable to move an inch. What happened to his little brother?_

_"I hate you." His voice suddenly turned rough and cold. His eyes showed nothing but pure hatred towards Zero which was enough to break his heart into tiny pieces._

_"Ichiru." He tried to talk to his brother but he only laughed at him. Suddenly, Ichiru moved forward and pressed his hands on Zero's chest. With a swift move, he ripped off his bleeding heart. Zero screamed out in pain and dropped down on his knees, coughing. Unable to move anymore, he simply stared at his brother as he held his heart in his hands._

_"This is worthless." Ichiru said while holding up his heart before throwing it to the ground._

_Worthless._

_"Why would anyone want to love a monster like you? Do you hear me, Zero? You're nothing but a hungry bloodsucker and the day will come where you will kill her while drinking from her...Oh yes, your precious girl will die in your hands very soon. That's the type of monster you are."_

_To Zero, each word that escaped Ichiru's mouth felt like needles pricking into skin. He violently shook his head, denying everything what Ichiru was throwing at him._

_"No!" He screamed desperately. "No, I would never...hurt her."_

_"But you already do, Zero."_

_"Stop it!"_

"Zero, wake up, please."

The moment he heard her soft voice begging him to wake up, he snapped his eyes open. Yuuki's face was just inches away from his and her warm hands were on each side of his face.

"Yuuki." His voice was barely a whisper. She sighed and tried to help him up.

"Are you...okay?" She asked him but already knew the answer. Of course he wasn't.

Zero simply nodded as he ran his hand through his tousled hair. He was far from being okay. He was suffering and the nights became more and more painful. What his brother said was true, he was worthless, nothing but a piece of trash that needed to be exposed.

Yuuki caught him off guard as she threw her thin arms around his waist, hugging him close to her. His eyes widened and he blinked a couple of times. Slowly, he moved his arms to put them around her but dropped them again.

_Worthless._

No other words were spoken, no smiles were shared and yet they understood each other perfectly. Her warmth radiated from every cell of her body and Zero had to fight the sudden urge to embrace her back. She felt so small against him and yet in his heart and soul her existence was the only thing that was real, the only thing that kept him going all this time.

After a few seconds Yuuki finally let go of him but she didn't leave. Even in the dark, he could see her perfecly shaped face, her large brown eyes and her pale lips...Oh, those lips of hers Zero once tried to kiss and failed.

_Such a sweet failure..._

"Come on, I'll help you fall sleep." She whispered once again. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down. Yuuki however remained in her sitting position.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" He asked but didn't even try to escape. Her touch was like a prison to him, there was no escape, no way out. And even though her closeness and scent was driving him insane, he didn't dare to complain. She was torturing him without her noticing it but deep down he liked it...A lot.

"Shh, just close your eyes." Yuuki softly ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the soft texture under her fingertips. Zero sighed and did as he was told.

Yuuki continued patting his head till Zero fell asleep. Sometimes, it lasted the whole night till he finally fell asleep but she didn't care.

The rain continued splashing against the windows and to Yuuki's ears it sounded like a lullaby. She closed her eyelids and leaned her head against the wall behind her.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to thank magicalgirl100591 for leaving just a nice and long review. Thank you so much 3


	3. Poisonous Greed

Poisonous Greed

_"Man is least himself when he talks to his own person. Give him a mask and he will tell you the truth."_

It was another gloomy and rainy day. The once blue sky was covered with dark clouds and drops of rain were falling down as if they were tears cried by a god. Yuuki was walking around the school grounds, making sure no Day Class students were lurking around the Mood dorms. It was a tough job but in order to keep the secret of the Night Class safe and hidden, she had to give it her best. Even if it meant falling asleep during classes and getting scolded by the teachers. At least Kaname- sama was appreciating her hard work...

She blushed as images of his beautiful face started to fill her empty mind. He was her savior, her safe harbor. He saw her growing up and maturing and throughout the years he never failed to paint a smile on her lips. He was kind and loving towards her, always saving her whenever she was in danger. And sometimes, from the corner of her eye, Yuuki would see Kaname smiling faintly at her while stopping the students from attacking them. That beautiful smile...

"Yuuki." Suddenly a voice ringed inside her ears. Zero was standing right next to her, his silver sticking to his forehead because of the rain. She looked up at him and smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed for getting caught while daydreaming. Yuuki hoped he didn't notice...

"Dreaming about Kuran again?" His voice was rough and sharp just like the tip of a knife. It took her off guard and then Yuuki frowned.

"No, I wasn't." She said a little annoyed while punching him playfully on his arm. Zero glared at her, his pale lavender eyes looking threatening and dangerous. This was unknown to her...

"What the hell?" He hissed through his teeth and Yuuki blinked in surprise. She didn't mean to hurt him, she was only joking.

"Err...sorry, I didn't mean to..."She tried to apologize but Zero simply turned around and walked towards the dorms, leaving her alone in the rain.

Yuuki stood dumbfounded at her place, her heart breaking in pieces because of his cold behaviour. Sure, Zero wasn't the friendliest person on earth but he could at least stop being so harsh...

A tear dripped down her heated cheek but she quickly wiped it away, ashamed of herself for getting hurt this easily. It was Zero, he was always like this, there was no reason to get upset about it. He was obviously in a bad mood and...and...

_...and it hurts._

Evening came and Yuuki was sitting on the dark couch, flipping through the TV channels which none of them seemed to catch her attention. She didn't see Zero for the rest of the day and it made her worry. Did she do something? Did she say something she shouldn't? She wasn't sure but even if she did, it obviously wasn't her intention. Yuuki would never hurt Zero.

Suddenly, the power went out and Yuuki was left inside the endless darkness.

"Ehh, Yuuki? Don't move around much, I'm going to fix this right away." The Chairman yelled from the kitchen and with slow steps, he left the room. Yuuki simply nodded to herself and rested her head against the couch, closing her eyes.

"Yuuki?" A voice said which belonged to Zero. She instantly opened her eyes and blindly stared at the darkness.

"Zero? I can't see you." She whispered but then she felt his weight right next to her. After a few moments of silence, her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and she saw Zero's messy silver hair and his pale face. He was looking down at his hands, as if sitting next to Yuuki made him uncomfortable. She cleared her throat before before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Err, sorry for earlier. I...I don't know what I did, but-" And she was cut off when Zero suddenly leaned his face close to Yuuki's. She blushed a deep red but she doubted he could see it. Their lips were only inches apart and his warm breath on her skin gave her goosebumbs all over her body.

What was he doing? What was she suppose to do?

_Keep breathing, keep breathing..._

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to rip her chest open. Zero ran his cold hand up her bare arm, till her exposed pale neck. She was about to close her eyes when he...

Zero buried his face in the crook of her neck. He licked her warm skin, tasting her before sinking his fangs into her her. She gasped and held onto his grey shirt as he began drinking from her. Zero put both of his arms around her waist, pressing her body close to his. Yuuki started to run her hand through his hair, as if encouraging him to continue.

After a while she started to become dizzy and Zero drew his face away from her neck. He licked his lips that were covered with her own blood and released her from his embrace.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you." He whispered to her. She simply shook her head.

"It's okay, don't worry." She smiled.

_For you, I would do anything..._

But of course, Zero didn't know it. He never did.

For him she would swallow down her fears and suffer along with him.

Because he was precious and fragile, just like porcelain. One wrong move and he would shatter into pieces forever.

She wanted to protect him and spread her wings over him. She wanted to see him smile and for once, to be happy.

"Please forgive me, Yuuki..." Zero whispered brokenly while dropping his head in shame. Yuuki sighed and carefully cupped his face, lifting it up so she could see him in the eyes.

"I'm always here for you. Always."

And they stayed like this until nothing but their silence remained.


	4. Agonizing Love

_Agonizing Love_

_"She taught him how to love, but not how to stop."_

"Yuuki-sama, please come inside, it's about to rain." Hanabusa pleaded as he walked towards the pureblood while holding a black umbrella. The cold wind blew furiously through Yuuki's long, brown hair and drops of rain began to fall from the darkened sky.

"Yuuki-sama, come back inside." Hanabusa tried to get a hold of her bare arm but in a quick motion she pulled it back. He sighed and ran his free hand though his blonde hair, she was in a very bad mood today.

"I just want to stand in the rain." She suddenly whispered to herself. And then she felt it, her heart breaking into thousand pieces as it began to pouring. In a couple of seconds, she was wet, from her head down to her feet. Her mind which was empty just a few moments ago started to get filled with images from the past, images she tried so hard to erase during the year she had spent together with Kaname. Images that made her curl into a ball and cry for the painful loss.

She thought she had it all and yet there was a hole inside her heart who only one person could fill. Without him her body was nothing but a hollow frame. It was selfish for the pureblood to feel this way, she was well aware but she couldn't let go. Her attachment to the past was impossible to espace from, it was consantly there, in every little thing.

"Yuuki." Hanabusa said, disrupting her from torturing herself any further. She turned her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Just leave me alone for a moment. Let me enjoy the rain. Please, senpai," There was a desperation in her voice which made Aidou give up and go along with her request.

"Okay." He said while putting his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Yuuki thanked him and then began walking towards the dark forest.

He was everywhere.

Zero was everywhere.

Nothing could ever replace him. The place he earned inside her heart would forever stay hidden in the dark.

She only dared to be vulnerable when Kaname wasn't around. Only then she allowed herself to shed tears and suffer. It wasn't fair to him, considering all the things he has done for Yuuki. It was selfish of herto think of another man while kissing the one she was destined to be with.

Suddenly, the pureblood caught the sound of someone's footsteps. She turned around and almost gasped in surprise when she saw the hunter standing just a few feet away from her, his wet, silver hair sticking to his forehead.

"You're suppose to be a leader for the vampire society and yet you're acting so weird. It seems like you have no strength at all." He said with a blank expression. She dropped her head, feeling ashamed of herself once again.

"I don't care what your problem is but you should pull yourself together." His voice was rough and cold. He wasn't talking to Yuuki, no, he was talking to a vampire, to an arrogent pureblood. His Yuuki no longer existed, she died the moment her vampire side awakened.

He kept telling himself he didn't care anymore. He kept saying that he didn't love her anymore.

_But all he did was lying to himself._

Deep inside he knew it but he would never admit it.

He still loved her. With every broken piece of his heart, he still yearned for her.

She was so close and yet it felt like she was worlds away.

"W-Why did you come?"

"No particular reason, vampire." He said flatly.

He turned around to leave when Yuuki suddenly ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry." She kept mumbling as she buried her wet face into his back. Zero simply stood frozen for a few seconds, his face expression no longer blank but filled with pain and sadness. He closed his eyes and then freed himself from her iron grip. After she released him, Zero suddenly felt much colder.

"You and I are enemies and it will never change." He said while staring down at her. Yuuki nodded.

"I know. But I can't erase that part of my heart that screams at me not to let you go."

The minute she stopped talking, Zero felt as if the ground under him cracked open.

Yuuki pressed her pale lips against his. They were soft and warm, just as he remembered them the last time he kissed her. Her cold hands traveled up his bare arms and then wounded them around his neck, bringing his face down to her level. Yuuki began to kiss him, her fangs grazing lightly at his bottom lip.

For a moment, time stopped ticking and then Zero wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He responded to her kiss just as passionately and then pressed her back against a tree. He opened his mouth to allow her access, deepening the kiss. She moaned inside his mouth as his one hand touched the bare skin of her back. She shivered at his poisonous yet tender touch. She ran her hands through his silver hair, pulling lightly at a few strands.

And in that very moment, Yuuki was his.

There were so many words he wanted to tell her but he simply remained silent.

There was so much love he wanted to give but he held back.

But at this moment, he didn't care. What was right or wrong didn't matter to him.

He wanted her, longed for her.

But he knew as soon as they would break apart, this would only be a flickering memory inside his bleeding heart.

They would pretend as if this kiss meant nothing to them.

They would part ways and walk down their own paths.

Just how it was meant to be from the very beginning.

_A lonely him, a lonely her._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, guys. I really appreciate it 3 They made me very happy. And I will try to write longer chapters :) _


	5. Bittersweet Silence

_A/N: I'm really sorry, but I'm very busy at the moment so I couldn't write a longer chapter. I hope you can forgive me. And thank you for all the lovely reviews. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate it. It makes me feel really happy :3_

* * *

><p><em>Bittersweet Silence<em>

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_

Bright, pale sunlight shone through the open window, upon Yuuki's sleepy face. The chilly afternoon air blew tenderly against her bare arms and legs, sending her shivers down her spine. She opened her brown eyes for a second but quickly closed them again, snuggling her face deeper into the soft pillow.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder and Yuuki groaned out loud. She was still tired and wanted to sleep for a few more hours, it was Sunday, after all.

"Yuuki, get up." He said in a monotone voice. The pureblood rubbed her eyes and eventually lifted her head up just enough to take a look at his pale face. His hair was tousled and messy and he had his eyes closed. His pale, gray shirt had wrinkles all over and she blushed as she stared down at his exposed flat stomach. She cleared her throat and brought her face closer to his.

"But I don't want to get up yet." She whispered in his ear and pressed a light kiss on his warm cheek. Zero instantly opened his eyes and turned his head to the side so he could face her. Yuuki was smiling sweetly at him, her long brown hair falling down her shoulders and chest. Her soft, pale skin was almost glowing as the moon began to rise and sky to darken. She was beautiful in every way possible and he loved every single part of her, whether it were her soft hands, her silky hair, her full lips, her small nose. Throughout the years they had known each other, Yuuki managed to find a way into his broken heart. She now earned the biggest part of it and Zero found it impossible to cut her out of his life, no matter how hard he tried. And he did try.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuuki suddenly whispered as she ran her fingers across his cheek. He caught her hand and pressed it against his mouth, breathing her scent in.

Zero let go of her hand and instead cupped her face with both hands and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, as she usually did when they kissed, and held tightly onto the hem of his shirt. The kiss was light and gentle, just like the feather of a wing, but it soon turned into a passionate and fiery one. Zero ran his hands down her back and in one swift move he pulled her on top of him. They broke the kiss and Yuuki stared down at him, the ends of her hair falling down his face.

He caressed her cheek and Yuuki leaned into his tender touch. She bent down and kissed him once again, his arms around her waist, pressing her body closer till there was no room left between them.

She lightly bit his lower lip and Zero moaned inside her mouth, desperately seeking for more. His one hand was in her messy hair while the other one had found the way under her white shirt. The skin of her back was soft and warm under his fingertips and he soon pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her upper body with nothing but her silky, black bra on.

Yuuki's face turned several shades of red and her heart began pounding against her chest. She was nervous for what was going to happen next. She knew Zero would never pressure her into anything and would never hurt her, but she couldn't help but being a bit insecure.

"What is it?" Zero asked her. Yuuki had stopped kissing him and had her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Err, n-nothing, really." She stuttered and silently cursed herself for sounding so childish.

Zero blinked a couple of times before covering her upper body with the covers.

"Yuuki..."He whispered and she shivered at the intensity of her name. She smiled at him and pressed her hot burning forehead against his.

After a few moments of silence Zero gently pushed Yuuki down on the mattress and got up from the bed. Yuuki raised her brows and grabbed his shirt to prevent him from leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Zero ruffled her hair.

"I have to go on a hunt. You should also get up and get ready. You're a pureblood, you can't laze around all day long." His voice was soft and Yuuki nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I will. Well, I'll see you later then." Zero gave her a small smile and even though it was barely noticeable, her heart fluttered in happiness. He quickly pressed a small kiss on her lips and then he finally walked out of her bedroom.

By the time she changed it had become dark outside and the stars were sparkling up in the sky.

Suddenly someone knocked at her bedroom door and Yuuki turned around to open it. It was Aidou-senpai.

"Yuuki, come on downstairs, everyone is waiting for you. Kaname will be here any moment." She sighed.

"Of course. Let's go, I don't want to make onii-sama wait."

And time had finally come.

She had to make a choice and make up her mind.

One should stay and the one should go. Forever.

And even though she loved both of them, she knew it was only one who had lightened up her heart.

Zero was everywhere and she would never let go of him. Not now, not tomorrow.

This was_ love_.


	6. Painful Loss

**_Painful Loss_**

"_Walking, working, barely breathing._

_My thoughts, far away._

_Heart aching, mind racing_

_sleep does not come easily, nor last long…"_

It was a typical cold, winter night. Powdered snow fell from the endless, dark sky upon Yuuki's long, brown hair. The streets were empty, with no single soul in sight and the only thing audible was the sound of her shoes walking through the crunchy snow. Yuuki looked down at her watch and saw that it was already past midnight. Aidou-senpai would probably scold her later for being out this late but at this moment, she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone in her own misery without having someone say the same worthless words over and over again.

She wasn't planning on visiting the graveyard but here she was, standing in front of the tombstone that belonged to her lost friend…lover. Yuuki hadn't been here for quite some time and the once deep, red roses that she had put down on the ground were now nothing but crumbled trash. Yuuki bent down on her knees and ran her finger through the deep engravings of the tombstone.

It has been almost two years since Zero died and yet for Yuuki, it felt like a lifetime. The pain inside her chest was still there, never leaving, always reminding her of that horrible day.

_But why…_

_Why did he have to suffer so much?_

_How did things end up this way? _

He had lost it. His mind, his sanity, his humanity, everything, had vanished inside the darkness and there was nothing she could do to help him. He slipped through her fingertips so quickly that she couldn't even tell him good bye. His tormented cries were still ringing inside her ears and every day Yuuki would wake up screaming her lungs out.

Tears began welling up in her brown eyes and they spilled down her pale cheeks like raindrops. His face was still hunting her, every living second of her life. He was such a gentle soul and his heart hid so much love and kindess only Yuuki had the luck to experience. Zero only dared to be vulnerable in front of her and to no one else.

But he was gone now. And she was all alone.

Zero was nothing but a fading memory inside her dead, beating heart.

It was the first time she had seen Zero cry, as he was down to his knees with his hands buried in his hair, pulling at it in desperation. He was begging her to put an end to his pathetic life. He had handed her the _Bloody Rose_ and screamed at her to shoot at him. It was the only way to save him, the only way for Zero to finally feel relief. He was a prisoner in his own body and day by day he hated himself more and more. No matter how much he desired to stay alive for Yuuki, he couldn't handle the monster inside of him that was screeching in agony.

And then the day came where his life turned into an endless nightmare. Zero attacked a young girl on the street and unable to control his thirst, he drained her to the point of death. He left her limp body somewhere in the deep and dark forest and after the realization of his actions hit him, he was unable to keep living. He wanted to die.

"I'm so sorry, Zero." Yuuki began to sob and buried her face in her palms. "I miss you and I want you here. Y-You said you wouldn't leave me. Then why are we apart? Why aren't you here by my side? Why? You promised you would stay with me for as long as you lived…" She said as she tried to catch her breath.

But no answer came.

Just like always.

Kaname has been a great emotional support but he could never fill up the empty hole in her heart. No matter how much he tried, she always felt broken and completely dead inside. Sometimes she would curse at heaven for having her and Zero meet like this. It was cruel. She couldn't handle it.

But no matter how much she suffered, no matter how much she cried, how many screams she let out, he would never come back. He was lost, somewhere between the clouds. Yuuki's only comfort was that he was now in a better place, somewhere where he could smile and finally feel happiness. In a place where he could be loved just the way he deserved it. Maybe by the side of his parents and his twin brother.

They were together now. They were a family again.

But here Yuuki was, cursed to a life she now didn't want to live anymore. But she had to. For Kaname.

But she would never heal. The pain would never go away.

Her soul knew it. And so did her heart.

His missing presence would hunt her.

Forever.

In her dreams and nightmares.

"_Goodbye, Zero…I love you." _

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm very sorry for the late update. And very short chapter. I was very busy these last weeks but I am back now. I wasn't planning on posting this chapter because right now I'm working on a short 'story' (for this fanfic) which will contain three or four chapters but because it might take a while I decided to give you guys something to read. I hope you enjoy and please forgive me :( And thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys are amazing. :3 **x333**  
><em>


	7. A Blooming Beginning

Chapter 7: A Blooming Beginning

What is the purpose of my existence?

What is the reason for my sufferings?

...

Why am I even, _alive_?

It was a typical, cold afternoon in Cross Academy. Dark, gloomy clouds were hiding the bright sun and it looked like it was about to rain, not that it really mattered. Zero sighed while pushing himself off the stony wall. He ran his hand through his silver hair as he began walking around the school grounds, making sure no Day Class students were lurking around. Suddenly, he saw two dark figures hiding behind a tree and Zero took a few steps closer.

"Oi, get back to your dorms now!" He yelled at the two girls and they both let out a scream.

"It's Kiryuu-kun, let's go." The girl with the brown hair whispered to her friend but of course it was loud enough for Zero to hear. Her friend simply nodded and they walked towards the Sun Dorms, holding tightly onto each others hands.

"He's so scary, I don't like him at all." They whispered and Zero couldn't help but roll his eyes. He didn't really care what others thought of him and wished nothing but to be left alone. Everyone thought of him as scary, cold, bad tempered, grouchy and what not. Zero was glad that they didn't bother to get close to him or didn't dare to talk to him... as it was expected by all those naive and small minded humans.

But somewhere in his heart and soul, there was a part of him, a small one that wished and prayed everyday for someone to look deep into his eyes and break the mask he constantly wore to protect himself from unesecary emotions. And no matter how much he tried to deny the feeling of loneliness, his heart knew that even Zero needed a person who would love him and take care of him. And unfortunately only one person managed to see the tender side of him which annoyed him to no end.

It was all her fault. Yuuki taught him the glorious feeling of love and friendship, the feeling of being loved and wanted despite the monster he was. If Zero hadn't let her get so close to him, he wouldn't be the wreck he was right now. His heart wouldn't break into million pieces everytime he thought of her existence. She broke him like no other ever had and killed everything he thought was real. And yet, he still yearned for her warm hands, her bright smile and her kind eyes and everytime he did, Zero cursed at himself for not being able to forget one single girl. No, not a girl, a vampire. An arrogant Pureblood. It was almost a sin for a hunter to harbor such tender feelings for a Pureblood, he was well aware of that fact.

"I am such an idiot..." He mumbled to himself and sighed, continuing his way around the school grounds.

It had gotten slightly darker outside once Zero finished his duties. He thought about going out to town to get something to eat since he was starving. He walked towards the gates when he suddenly stopped as he saw an all too fimiliar figure.

There she was standing, looking breathlessly beautiful in her white uniform with her long, brown hair dancing in the air as the wind blew against her heart shaped face. Yuuki must have sensed his presence because she turned her head to the side. Her eyelashes fluttered a couple of times before she greeted him with a small smile. Zero remained cold and distant but his gaze was locked with hers.

"G-Good evening, Zero." Yuuki said cheerfully and rubbed her neck, showing signs of nervousness. He simply sighed and walked towards her, his hands inside his pockets.

"Don't you have class?" He asked in a flat tone and Yuuki shrugged her shoulders.

"I do but I felt like skipping today." Her voice was barely a whisper. Zero raised his brows and studied her face expression. She looked uneasy and unusually tired. There were dark circles under her brown eyes and he could have sworn her reflection was paler than usual. Under different circumstances, he would have taken her into his arms and would carry her back to her room so she could rest.

"Oh." It was the only thing Zero could come up with. He wasn't allowed to care anymore..._No_, he didn't want her to know that he still cared.

After a few seconds of silence he began walking away from her but Yuuki pulled him back.

"Where are you going?" She asked and quickly released her grip on his jacket.

"It's none of your business."

His harsh tone took her off guard and she dropped her head in shame. Yuuki put a strand of her behind her ear and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for asking." Her voice broke at the end like broken glass and Zero closed his eyes for a moment before grabbing her warm hand to prevent her from leaving.

_Unable to move on..._

_The past is hunting me like a shadow..._

_I am tied to you and always will be..._

Yuuki blinked and soon after she felt the blood rush up to her cheeks as she stared down at their hands. Zero noticed and quickly let go of her, taking away the warmth he created with him. She suddenly felt cold and shivered.

"I was just going to get something to eat." He mumbled as he turned around. "You...You can come if you want." Yuuki's brown eyes widened and her lips curled up into a soft smile.

"Err, s-sure." She stuttered and began to walk towards him, her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

After half an hour they were both standing in front of a ramen restaurant and Yuuki groaned, memories of the past flooding inside her mind.

"What? You didn't have to come." Zero snapped and walked inside, leaving Yuuki standing in front of the door. She let out a sigh and followed him inside.

Zero had already found a table in the end of the room and a man somewhere between his 40s was talking to him. The place was somewhat small but it gave Yuuki a comfortable and warm feeling. The walls were painted in a soft, chocolate brown color, matching the light wooden floor. As she walked past the tables, she suddenly felt all eyes on her. She blushed and dropped her head a little, trying to hide her embarrassment. Once she reached Zero's table, she sat down and ran her hand nervously through her hair.

"Oh, Zero who is this pretty, young lady? Your girlfriend?" The old man asked him and Yuuki blushed once more.

"Just bring us two bowls of Shio Ramen, now will you?" Zero said annoyed and the old man chuckled as he left. Zero sighed for the millionth time today and his pale eyes scanned the room.

"They're all staring at you." He mumbled to Yuuki. She looked up at him and raised a brow.

"I...noticed that, I don't know why though." Zero leaned his back against the chair, his eyes locked with hers. Yuuki thought he would soon look away but he didn't. For the first time, Zero didn't look away, his face expression however remained emotionless, just like a frozen statue. Yuuki stopped breathing as she felt herself drown inside the ocean of his eyes and her heart once again began to beat rapidly as if it wanted to jump out of her chest. Moments of silence passed and Zero suddenly cleared his throat and managed to break their eye contact. Yuuki almost groaned.

"Err, excuse me." Both Yuuki and Zero looked at the young male who was standing next to their table. He had messy, light brown hair and dark brown eyes but they weren't kind and gentle, quite the contrary, they were filled with lust and excitement, emotions Yuuki wasn't very familiar with. "Hey, well, me and my friends were wondering..." The male pointed at the table which was surrounded by three other guys. "Do you mind if you come and join us? You look like a really cute girl and we would like to..._get_ to know you."He winked at her and Yuuki simply blinked, dumbfounded by his request.

"Ehh? N-No but thanks for the offer..."Yuuki's words stumbled out of her mouth. The young male gave her a puppy look and was about to grab her hand but Zero was faster and slapped it away.

"She said she doesn't want to so get lost!" Zero glared at him, hoping he would back off and return to his table. The boy however didn't leave.

"What's your problem, I asked her, not you so mind your own business, man."

"She _is_ my business."

"Hey, come on sweety, leave this guy and come with us..."

"I already said no, didn't I?" Yuuki snapped and stood up, feeling guilty for creating such a scene. She sighed and walked towards the door, wanting to leave this place as fast as possible.

"Hey, not so fast you bitch!" Zero grabbed the guy from his collar and pushed him against the wall, his eyes threatening and dangerous.

"Call her like that one more time and I will break your nose." He let go of him and Yuuki grabbed Zero's hand, pulling him towards the door. Once they were outside, Zero sighed and shook his head.

"Err, I'm really sorry for this. I guess I'm really no good..." Yuuki laughed soundlessly and scratched her head. She realized that she was still holding his hand but couldn't find the willpower to let go.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault he was being such an ass." Zero mumbled. "Let's just... get out of here." Yuuki nodded and they began walking back to the Academy. His hand was still holding hers tightly and she was too scared to even move an inch.

She never wanted to let go of him, not now, not never.

He gave her strength and courage, things in which she lacked.

Maybe he didn't hate her, maybe he still cared about her.

Maybe there still was a chance for them in the future...To be friends.

_Friends..._

Just...friends, that's what she wanted, right?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another chapter done. I hope you enjoy! :3 Your reviews really give me the power to continue writing and I really appreciate it. I wish I could hug you all :3 _


	8. Soundless Heartbeat

Soundless heartbeat

_Endlessly aching in this dark and lonesome world,_

_my hands reach out for you through nails and thorns,_

_a single brush of our fingers_

_and you turn into dust…_

'_Please, don't leave me…'_

"I hate thunderstorms."

Yuuki said, slightly annoyed as she stared out of the window, her back pressed against the white wall and her arms crossed over her chest. The raindrops splashed heavily against the cold glass and the wind whistled through the naked tress, the branches bending in an abnormal way. Sighing, Yuuki walked towards the couch and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. It was a rather quiet and uneventful day and the time had passed so quickly without her even realizing it. The rest of the Night Class students were somewhere lurking around the building and Yuuki couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Because of her status, a lot of students kept a certain distance from her, never really talking to her unless it was undeniable. The only people she could easily have a conversation with were Aidou-senpai and Rima.

Letting out a deep sigh, a small place inside her heart slowly began to ache. How much she missed his closeness and the sound of his voice every time he was worried about her, the deep looks he gave her after doing something he thought of unforgivable and his small smiles when he thought no one was looking. Inside her heart, Yuuki still considered Zero as her best friend, her loyal companion who always protected her and gave her strength to move forward. They were both so different and yet so alike as they were both tied to the past and couldn't get away from it. And while Yuuki fought to get her memories back, Zero tried to forget them. They were two different personalities and yet they fitted perfectly together, like two magnets. The one completed the other, he was strong while she was weak, he was frowning while she was smiling. Yuuki never thought that their deep relationship would shatter into million pieces like it did a year ago… pieces that she now tried to pick up and put back together. But it was no use, they were different people now, nothing could ever be the same again. Zero was a hunter, an enemy inside her mind and Yuuki was a Pureblood, a beast inside his.

The sound of someone clearing his throat made Yuuki jump up and her blood froze within her veins. Turning her head to the side, she saw the blonde vampire smiling brightly at her, his usually neat hair tousled and his uniform had wrinkles all over. Raising a brow, she stared at his crystal blue eyes and returned his smile.

"Aidou-senpai, is something wrong?"

Hanabusa scratched her head, as if trying to find the perfect lie to say before shaking his head. "No, Yuuki-sama, everything is fine. The Hunter President wants to see you in his office now."

Raising her brows, Yuuki stood up and ran a hand along her white skirt, straightening it before walking towards the door. Aidou made me a move to come with her but Yuuki stopped him.

"Aidou-senpai, I can manage on my own. Don't worry, I'll come back."Yuuki smiled softly at him and he finally nodded, the silence hanging heavy in the air. She grabbed an umbrella and opened the front door, the cold wind blowing through her brown hair. As she stepped outside, Yuuki quickly made her way to the Chairman's office, not wanting to spend a lot of time outside. A shiver ran down her spine as the rain splashed against the bare skin of her thighs.

Suddenly, the sound of someone's voice caught her attention and Yuuki turned around to see who it was. There were two dark figures hiding behind a tree and it was obvious that it was a boy and a girl. Her eyes widened in confusion the moment the male started talking. Zero's voice echoed inside her ears and Yuuki suddenly felt the urge to walk up to them to see what was going on. Why was he outside in the rain? And who was this girl in front of him? Acting upon her senses, Yuuki quickly threw the umbrella aside, not caring if she got wet and hid behind a tree. She watched them from afar and even though it was dark, the girl's white uniform was fairly noticeable.

It was the one and only Maria Kurenai. She recognized her silver hair which had almost the same color as Zero's.

Yuuki's heart began racing faster and faster each passing second and she didn't know why. Why was she so nervous? Why did her heart beat so fast against her hollow frame? Letting out a deep breath, her eyes glued to the distance, Yuuki found herself falling into nothingness.

She kissed him.

Maria was kissing Zero and he didn't even pull away. Instead, he slowly closed his eyes and leaned his head down to her level with his arms kept to his sides and his hands curled into tight fists. Maria's small hands traveled up his arms and rested them on his cheeks, pulling him even closer. Yuuki blinked in disbelief and a wave of jealousy rushed through her whole body. She could hear the sound of their heartbeats and the blood rushing through their veins but surprisingly they didn't seem to have noticed Yuuki's presence..._yet_.

Zero had moved on, he was no longer the boy who was in love with her, no, he was now a man who managed to throw away his feelings and opened his wings for new beginnings. Yuuki belonged to his dusty past, she was nothing but a flickering memory, slowly fading into the bleeding sky. And even though she had no reason to be upset, she wanted nothing but to yell at him, ask him what right he had to break her heart into tiny pieces.

Dropping her head, Yuuki ran a hand through her wet hair, her bangs sticking to her forehead. A tear dripped down her face but the rain soon washed it away, leaving no traces behind. The silence was splitting Yuuki in half and she wanted nothing but to curl into a ball and forget everything around her. Her body felt weak and numb, she didn't even have the strength to weep…

"Yuuki…" She stopped breathing the moment she heard Zero whispering her name. They had finally noticed her and even Maria seemed rather surprised, her pale cheeks painted pink, probably for getting caught. Lavender eyes stared back at brown ones and then Yuuki turned around to walk back to the Moon Dorms.

She was pulled back when Zero grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. Anger rose up inside of her and Yuuki was ready to explode.

"Let go." She ordered, her voice breaking at the end like shattered glass. Zero however ignored her harsh tone and kept staring at her, his face once again unreadable. Her pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment and Yuuki refused to return his stare by keeping her eyes glued to the ground. "Please, let me go, Zero…Please." She whispered, unable to keep the sadness off her voice. His lavender eyes widened and he slowly loosened his grip around her wrist. As fast as she could, Yuuki turned around and ran back to the Dorms, the rain hitting against her face and the tears falling down her chin.

"I am an such idiot…Idiot, idiot, idiot." She whispered to herself when and leaned her back against the stony wall, trying to catch her breath. Her clothes felt heavy against her and her skin began to itch.

Zero.

As much as she wanted to be happy for him she couldn't help but feel a very deep sorrow consuming her torn heart. Wasn't that what she wanted? Zero had finally moved on, just as Yuuki always wished for…

So why was she so broken?

* * *

><p>A\N: <em>I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm very sorry for that. I've been very busy and not in the best writer's mood...(tries to find excuses for not updating lol)<em>


	9. Broken Confessions

_A\N: Before you begin reading this make sure you remember the 'almost kiss scene' from Chapter 24 between Yuuki and Zero because this is my version of what might have happened if...I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. You guys are amazing and I'm really happy that you enjoy my story. Also, this is not the best thing I have written so I apologize for that T.T_

_Oh yes, and another thing, most of you probably realized by now that this isn't a full story but rather a series of one-shots. I say this because someone got a little confused because my chapters have nothing to do with each other. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Once again, I own nothing. [If I did, Yuuki and Zero would be together by now.]_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Broken Confessions<em>**

_Caress me softly,_

_Kill me with your burning touch_

_I too, surrender._

Walking down the empty halls of the Academy, Yuuki ran her hand through her short, brown hair and continued looking for the missing prefect who had disappeared just an hour ago. He was always skipping classes and his prefect duties and Yuuki was growing tired having to deal with the Day Class students all on her own. Opening the infirmary door, she let out a deep breath and frowned as she saw two pair of legs on the edge of a bed.

"I finally found you, geez…" Yuuki mumbled annoyed and walked towards Zero. "I didn't think you would be ditching duty in a place like this…"Pushing the curtain aside to take a better look of his face, her brown eyes widened in shock and confusion. Cold sweat was dripping down his forehead and his hair was tousled as if he had just woken up. Giving him one of her worried looks, she stepped closer to him till her legs hit the side of the bed. "What's wrong?"

A few moments of silence passed and suddenly Zero took a hold of Yuuki's arm and pulled her towards him. She stumbled and climbed onto the bed with him in attempt not to lose her balance. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Startled by his actions, Yuuki's cheeks heated up when he brought his arms around her petite body, pressing her small frame against his hard chest. Her eyelashes fluttered shut for a second and her heart skipped a beat. Despite their clothes, she could feel his warmth radiating from every cell of his body, sending her chills down her spine. His hands were tender and yet his touch left a burning sensation on her skin. A wave of emotions formed in the pit of her stomach and Yuuki found herself clinging onto his uniform as if he was going to slip away through her fingers. Time seemed to slow down and everything was happening in slow motion.

"You're alive…I thought I had killed you." He whispered brokenly and hugged her even closer, making it almost impossible for Yuuki to breathe.

"I can't breathe…Zero…" She mumbled against the soft fabric of his jacket. Struggling inside his arms, Zero finally let go of her and acting upon her instincts, Yuuki cupped his face with both of her hands and forced him to look at her straight in the eyes. "Zero, are you okay?"

Looking down for a minute, he simply nodded, his mind clouded with a sudden darkness. "Yeah…" He answered and Yuuki gave him a soft smile in return.

"Good." She responded and let out a deep sigh. Silence hung heavy in the air and suddenly Yuuki realized just how close they were. She could feel his warm breath on her parted lips and his hands slowly moving up her arms. Resting his one hand against her soft cheek, Zero moved in closer, their noses only inches apart from touching. Her breath got stuck inside her own throat and her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest.

_I want these gentle hands…_

_and this kind smile…_

…_even though I should not want such a thing._

Time stopped for both of them the moment Yuuki felt Zero's lips on her own. Her brown eyes widened in shock and her body froze as she tried to register what was even going on.

He was kissing her…Zero, her best friend, her partner in crime, her companion was kissing her.

_Why?_

His lips roamed over hers hungrily, with a true desperation. He brought his one arm around her waist, wanting to pull her as close as possible against him. Suddenly, her brain disconnected from her body and Yuuki slowly closed her heavy eyelids while moving her one hand up to his silver hair, pulling lightly at a few strands. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Yuuki tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss. A low sound escaped his mouth as their tongues came into play a few seconds later. Her thorax was rising up and down and a coat of sweat covered her forehead.

An almost soundless moan escaped his mouth when Yuuki dropped her hand and ran it down his chest, her fingers playing with the buttons of his shirt. Without giving it much thought, Zero broke the kiss only to take off his jacket and shirt in what seemed at an inhuman speed and brought his mouth heatedly back to hers, pushing Yuuki down on the mattress so he was lying on top of her, his legs on either side of her body.

Zero was all Yuuki was seeing at the moment and everything else around her didn't seem to matter anymore. Her thoughts became nothing but a fuzzy picture and each brush of his fingers filled Yuuki's senses with excitement and desire. It was almost as if the world stopped turning and the only ones who existed in it was them.

When it was time to catch their breaths, Zero pulled away just enough to take a glance of her face. Her pale cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and her wide, brown eyes were filled with confusion. Her breathing mirrored his and then Yuuki turned her head to the side, not really knowing what to do next.

"Yuuki, I'm sorry…" Zero apologized in a broken voice and rolled off her, burying his face into his hands. The feeling of pure bliss disappeared and was now replaced with disappointment and regret. Swallowing down her feelings, she quickly fixed her uniform and hair before sitting up.

"Ehm…Z-Zero…"She began but her voice trailed off, going completely silent. So many unanswered questions ran through her mind and so many emotions washed through her body like never before.

"Just…forget about it. I wasn't fully awake yet…and got carried away. Sorry." He mumbled under his breath and curled his hands into tight fists.

"W-What do you mean…How can I just forget about it? You j-just…kissed me."

"And you kissed me back." He said angrily and turned his head to face me, his eyes no longer kind but full of anger and pain. "Or was it because you thought I was _Kuran?" _His voice was poisonous, just pure venom in Yuuki's ears.

"What are you talking about? That's not the case at all. And…I-I don't know why I kissed you back…" The blood rose up in her pale cheeks and Yuuki found it almost impossible to form any logical words in her current mind state. The painful silence between them only added more fuel to his anger and Zero got up from the bed, grabbing his shirt that was on the floor and walked towards the door.

"You should erase whatever happened today, it's the best for both of us. It simply meant…nothing."

Yuuki's eyes began to water, the tears she had been holding in the entire time were threatening to spill over her cheeks. Curling her small hands into fists, she made her way towards Zero and pushed him against the wall. His eyes widened but he didn't fight her, didn't push her away. He dropped his hand in shame, his silvery bangs covering his agonizing expression away from her view.

"What do you mean it meant nothing? This w-was not nothing. How can you just dismiss what just happened? I don't understand, Zero… Tell me, please or I'll suffer…"

"You'll suffer?" Zero said and chuckled to hide the desperation from his voice. When he finally looked up at her, a tear dripped down her face which she quickly wiped away with the sleeve of her jacket. "Oh Yuuki, have you any idea how much _I_ have suffered? Every time you look at that Pureblood with eyes so lovingly? Every time you speak of him as if he is the only man inside your heart?"

"Zero, I..."

"What am I to you, Yuuki?"

"What? I don't know...I..."

"Even now Yuuki, you don't understand anything! You see nothing at all, you are so blinded by your love for that fucking vampire that everything else around you seems unimportant…But don't worry, I'm already used to all this, used to this pain. I shall be damned that I thirst not only for your blood but for the rest of you as well…"

He was breaking down, for the first time he tore down those endless walls he had placed around his cold heart and simply acted upon his emotions. Yuuki realized that Zero had reached his limits and needed some sort of escape, a release from all this pain he has been hiding in the dark for so long.

"I'm sorry…For the pain I cause you…" She said in a soft voice once she understood the true meaning behind his words but she also knew that it was nowhere near enough to mend his sufferings.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong…" He whispered inside her ear and made a motion to walk away but Yuuki had trapped him by placing her hands firmly on his bare shoulders.

"I love you…"

Zero stared at her, dumbfounded by her confession but returned to his usual self, his face no longer pained but unreadable and emotionless. "I really wish it was enough, Yuuki." Leaning his face closer, he pressed a soft kiss on her lips before finally tearing himself away from her. "But we both know the one you really love isn't me."

Yuuki always thought that if there was love, everything else could be healed. No matter how many scars one has, love would turn them into dust in some point.

But this was not the case.

This forbidden and painful love gave Zero even more wounds, even more nightmares.

He didn't deserve her. She didn't deserve him.

And in order to keep on moving, to keep on their deep friendship, both were determined not to speak about today's events ever again.

They would keep silent for as long as they could.

But neither of them would ever…

…_forget._


	10. Forgotten Memory

**_Forgotten Memory_**

"_Clouds bleed, trees tremble,_

_roads of thorns and nails I cross,_

_I can walk no more."_

"Yuuki, are you ready?" Kaname called from downstairs, his soft voice echoing through the whole room, breaking the empty silence. Running a hand over the fabric of her dress, wiping away invisible dirt she grabbed her white cardigan and slowly walked down the stairs, not wanting to make Kaname wait any longer. Her heart was beating rapidly against her hollow frame and her slender fingers were trembling in nervousness. Letting out a deep sigh, she ran into Kaname's arms and he lifted her up from the floor so that Yuuki's face was on his level. Leaning closer, he kissed her full lips roughly and she automatically wrapped her pale arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Hmm, I think we should just go back upstairs and continue…" He whispered huskily inside her ear and she shivered at the feeling of his warm breath against her bare skin. Placing a liquid kiss at the curve between her shoulder and neck, Yuuki's eyes dropped shut and melted under his burning touch, surrendering her body to his beautiful torture. A soft moan escaped her mouth as his tongue traveled down her collarbones, dangerously close to her chest.

"K-Kaname, I think we should go now…Before we get carried away, again…" Yuuki said between breaths and he chuckled, planting a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You're right. Okay, let's go then." Taking her hand in his, they both walked gracefully towards the front door and stepped outside, the bright sunlight shining upon their pale faces. Yuuki quickly looked down to her own feet, not wanting to face the sun in the early morning and leaned her side against Kaname's strong arm which he wrapped firmly around her slim waist, pressing her closer.

Yuuki was beyond happy and words alone couldn't describe the feeling inside her chest that squeezed her heart to the point of almost exploding. She felt weightless, as if wings would spread out of her back any minute and fly her up to the sky, among the pure white clouds.

But deep down, something was missing. Yuuki didn't know what it was, but a small part of her heart was completely empty and not even Kaname could fill it up. It depressed her and sometimes she would stay up the whole night, weeping soundlessly into her pillow as if it would mend the unfamiliar pain…

_A wound that would never heal, a scar that would never disappear…_

…the pain of missing someone. That unbearable, silent ache that made Yuuki curl into a ball and ignore the rest of the world as if they didn't exist. There were moments where she felt like screaming out loud but in the end, she never did. She chose to suffer in silence and desperately used all her strength and willpower to stop that one wound from bleeding.

Her brain couldn't understand her endless suffering and neither could Yuuki. How was it possible to miss someone…you never met? Someone you didn't even know? Why wasn't Kaname's love and affection enough for her? He was the only person she ever longed for, the only one who filled her dreams and senses in a way she never thought was possible. But his blood, oh this sweet and rich blood of his…

just…wasn't enough.

_It never was._

Despite drinking from him in a very spoiled manner, his lifeblood just wasn't enough to quench her thirst. Even if she drenched him to the point of death, it would still not be enough. She was dying, little by little knowing that Kaname couldn't completely satisfy her. But why? Even in the very depths of her sorrow, she always found herself hanging onto a person who didn't even exist…Or did he? Her thoughts were always filled with fuzzy images of a silver haired man with empty eyes who burned holes into her soul only by looking at her face…

"Yuuki? Are you okay?" Kaname asked and his face was clouded with pain and sadness. Yuuki returned back to reality and looked up at him, forcing herself to smile as bright as she could.

"O-Of course Kaname, e-everything's perfect. Why are you asking?" Chuckling under his breath, he twirled a strand of her hair around his slender finger and kissed it.

"It's nothing. Yuuki, do me a favor and wait here for a moment, I will be right back okay? Don't go anywhere." Surprised by his sudden tone and change of attitude, she simply nodded and blushed as Kaname placed a bashful kiss on her lips before disappearing among the crowd of people.

The heat was almost unbearable to stand and a drop of sweat dripped down her pale forehead. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and walked towards a tree, hoping the shade would protect her from getting fried by the bright sun.

While Yuuki stared lifelessly at the crowd that was moving in an unison, a pair of lavender eyes immediately caught her attention. Just a few feet away from her, a young man with silver hair and pale skin stood in front of her, his hands inside the pockets of his coat which was reaching down to his slender knees.

_You're so close and yet so far away…_

Their gazes locked, Yuuki's breathing quickened and without her noticing, she took a step closer to the man. His face was unreadable, like a book full of empty pages and Yuuki wanted nothing but to run towards him and take him inside her arms. Like being pulled by a million strings, both Yuuki and the young man moved closer to each other. Time slowed down and the world stopped turning as if they were they only ones alive.

Finally face to face, the young man stared down at her and Yuuki slowly reached her hand up to his face, her fingerstips running softly over his silky, pale skin. He shut his eyes by instinct, his light eyelashes brushing against his high cheekbones and he leaned into her touch, sending her shivers down her spine. Despite the heat of the sun, Yuuki suddenly felt very cold and the blood froze within her veins.

"W-Who…Who are you?" She whispered, ignoring the stinging pain in the back of her neck. Hurt washed over his porcelain face, breaking the mask he wore a few minutes ago and created a painful distance between their bodies.

_Please don't leave me…_

"It doesn't matter…who I am." He whispered back, his voice pricking needles under her skin.

"I dream of you! I don't know why b-but your face is all I see every time I close my eyes. I hear your voice when no one is around and I-I feel your touch on my skin when I'm all alone… Who are you, please tell me!" Yuuki almost yelled and gripped tightly at the fabric of his shirt, clutching onto him as if he would slip away from her grasp.

A tear rolled down her flushed cheek and Yuuki lowered her head, feeling ashamed of her sudden outburst.

"I ju-" Yuuki was about to ask for his name when she realized he wasn't there anymore. He was gone, like dust in the wind.

Just like he appeared, he disappeared.

Where did he go? And why was she hurting so much? The small part of her heart which belonged to that stranger began growing and screaming each passing moment. It was impossible for her to keep herself from feeling numb and from falling into nothingness.

"Yuuki, what did I…Why are you crying? Yuuki, are you okay?" Kaname asked once he was in earshot, his pale lips formed into a tight line. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest. "Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

Yes, I am hurting…hurting so much…

"I'm s-sorry, I d-don't know what came over me. I j-just..started crying. K-Kaname, I'm so sorry…" Yuuki said in one breath and Kaname hushed her by placing his finger on her lips.

"It's okay, shh, don't apologize. Let's go home, Yuuki. You'll be okay…"

And his words got lost in the wind.

He would never know.

And Yuuki would never tell him.

She would bury the pain in the very depths of her existence and lock it away.

_Forever._

* * *

><p>Somewhere among dark figures and broken buildings, between shattered glass and naked trees, a young man punched the stony wall in front of him, ripping the skin of his knuckles open. Blood dripped down his hand and he curled them into tight fists, trying to control his emotions that had reached the very limit.<p>

"For how long…am I going to have to suffer?" Zero growled, his voice fading into the distance.

A single tear fell down the ground and he punched the wall again, this time harder, wanting nothing more but to erase the images of her face from his mind.

She was in his veins and under his skin.

He couldn't get her out, no matter how hard he tried.

She was all he tasted, she was all he wanted.

But Yuuki was unreachable.

_Forever._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm sorry if this isn't very well written =.= I have been struggling with my muse lately and yeah. Also, this was partly a Yume chapter but if you think about it it's actually all about Zeki, how Yuuki struggles with her true feelings despite having forgotten Zero (she forgot the years of her being a human so she also forgot Zero). I hope you still enjoyed it and thank you for all the reviews :3 They make me very happy. _


End file.
